


Golden Goose

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [22]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic, Short, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lutz learns TELE. Odin asks silly questions.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Golden Goose

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 48 'golden egg'

The tension in the air visibly diminished as the giant winged lion's posture relaxed. Its scorpion tail no longer swished, its sharp fangs were not bared. With a dismissive snort, it regarded Lutz, its humanoid face now more curious than anything else, then it backed away, turned around, lifted its wings and flew back into the forest. 

"So you can really talk to magical beasts now, like the wizards of old?" Odin gawked at him.

"Half the tales of the 'wizards of old' are probably about my master Tajima, so I suppose so?" Lutz replied, "She still seemed to be distrustful of us, even though we take care not to harm intelligent monsters."

"Maybe she can't tell us apart from other humans well. Myself,. I didn't even know that was a girl Manticore. It's a shame, I would have liked to ask her a few questions."

"As would I - they're long-lived beasts, they would probably be able to teach me a thing or two about magic!"

"Yeah, that, and I wanna know about the golden eggs."

"What golden eggs?" 

"You never heard the rumours about some Manticores laying golden eggs?"

"Odin," Lutz sighed, "Manticores are mammals. They don't even have bird wings, they have bat wings. What about them makes you think they would lay eggs?"

"Um..." Odin scratched the back of his head, "Magic?"

"Okay, even if they did for some reason magically lay eggs, why gold ones? They aren't made of gold and they don't eat gold."

"Well, they must like gold, I see them pilfer shiny objects all the time..." Odin snapped his fingers, "You're right, they must be getting all the golden eggs from somewhere else! I wonder which creature lays them?"

"Has anyone actually seen one of these golden eggs?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Odin, what have I told you about believing absolutely any rumour you hear? You haven't been annoying manticores to try and steal their golden eggs, have you?"

"I mean... I don't think I was actually spotted? Look, I was on the mark about the Medusa and the talking cat, wasn't I?"


End file.
